OVERTIME
by kRieZt
Summary: Tidak ada yang suka melakukan pekerjaan lemburan sampai lewat dari tengah malam... AoKaga horror angst. AU scene, bloody scene, boy's love, don't like don't read!


**OVERTIME**

Cast : Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

Genre : Horror, Angst

Rating, T for bloody scene

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning : AU scene, bloody, boy's love, don't like don't read!

* * *

Tidak ada yang suka bekerja lembur sampai lewat tengah malam…

Aomine Daiki merapikan berkas dan menutup laptop di meja kerjanya. Dia menghela nafas dan mengurut keningnya, rasa pening itu mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Dia melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 00.15. Dia sudah berkutat di depan layar laptopnya kurang lebih 6 jam. Punggung dan pinggulnya terasa pegal. Dia berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Setelah merasa yakin pekerjaannya sudah selesai, laki-laki berambut biru itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Pintu utama gedung kantornya sudah dikunci secara otomatis lewat ruang kendali pengaman dan hanya bisa diakses oleh petugas keamanan. Dia dipinjamkan kunci akses ke parkiran basement lewat tangga darurat.

"Uwah, gelap sekali!" gumamnya ketika dia tiba di area parkir. Dia menekan tombol pengendali jarak jauh kunci mobilnya dan melihat lampu berwarna kuning berkedip dua kali. Dia tidak percaya, hanya mobilnya yang tersisa di parkiran ini. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, dia langsung mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari gedung kantor dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Demi mengusir rasa bosan dan kantuk, Aomine menyalakan radio mobilnya. Masih ada siaran lewat tengah malam. Ini lebih baik, daripada dia harus mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan suntuk. Dia melihat jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.30 dan dia masih harus menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit untuk tiba di rumahnya. Dia berharap bisa menemukan minimarket 24 jam untuk berhenti membeli kopi panas dan roti. Perutnya kosong selama menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kantornya sampai lewat tengah malam tadi.

Beep…beep…

"Hah? Ayolah, di saat seperti ini!" Aomine baru saja mendapat sinyal peringatan dari layar speedometer kalau bensinnya sudah hampir habis. Mau tidak mau, dia harus mencari stasiun pengisian bahan bakar sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Dia menyalakan layar GPS untuk mencari tahu tempat paling dekat dengan posisinya. Tidak banyak stasiun pengisian bahan bakar yang buka 24 jam di tengah kota. GPS-nya kemudian memberitahu bahwa ada 1 tempat yang buka 24 jam dan terletak sedikit ke luar dari pusat kota. Jarak tempuhnya lumayan jauh, dia hanya berharap bahan bakar yang tersisa sekarang masih cukup untuk membawanya ke stasiun pengisian bahan bakar itu tadi.

Selang 10 menit kemudian, tibalah Aomine di stasiun pengisian bahan bakar. Pada papan menunjuknya memang tertera tulisan 24 jam. Namun suasana di stasiun pengisian itu sangat sepi. Ada minimarketnya juga, tapi tidak terlihat seorang pun petugas di sana. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mengisi bahan bakar. Karena tidak ada orang di dekatnya, dia berasumsi bahwa petugasnya mungkin berada di dalam minimarket itu. Selesai mengisi bahan bakar, dia pergi ke minimarket dan mencari siapa pun yang bertugas di stasiun pengisian bahan bakar itu.

"Permisi, ada orang di sini?" tanya Aomine ketika melangkah masuk ke minimarket. Benar-benar aneh, tidak ada seorang pun di sini! Dia sangat yakin tempat ini buka 24 jam. Lalu ke mana semua orang? Apa mereka tidak khawatir dirampok jika tidak diawasi? Selagi dia masih bertanya dalam hatinya, dia berkeliling menyusuri rak etalase toko dan mengambil makanan ringan untuk dia bawa pulang. Dia berhenti di mesin penyeduh kopi dan menuang 1 cangkir untuk dia minum saat itu juga. Dia membawa barang belanjaannya ke meja kasir.

"Hey, aku bisa saja keluar tanpa membayar jika aku mau," kata Aomine lantang meski tidak ada yang menanggapi kata-katanya. Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan ini, dan benar-benar tidak ada tanggapan apa pun. Dia mendengus tertawa dan menggeleng kepala. Ya, tentu saja dia akan bayar meski tidak ada yang menerima uangnya. Tidak peduli berapa total belanjaan termasuk biaya bensin, dia meletakkan selembar uang di meja kasir lalu berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya. Sejenak setelah dia menyalakan mobilnya, dia kembali memandang berkeliling. Benar-benar tidak orang di sini, aneh sekali. Dia pun akhirnya mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari area stasiun pengisian bahan bakar itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1.00 dini hari…

Entah berapa lama Aomine sudah mengendarai mobilnya, dia tidak juga kunjung sampai ke kota. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa berada di sebuah jalanan yang sangat panjang tanpa ada pemandangan apa pun di kiri dan kanannya. Jauh di depannya, dia bisa melihat gemerlap lampu kota yang menantinya pulang. Ketika dia mencoba mencari tahu posisinya lewat GPS, mendadak alat pendeteksi lokasi itu tidak berfungsi dan mati total. "Tsk!" dia menggerutu kesal dan mengambil ponselnya. Karena tidak ada sinyal, dia pun menyerah dan akhirnya tetap mengendarai mobilnya di jalanan panjang itu. Dia menambah kecepatan supaya bisa cepat sampai di kota.

'… _orang…melintas…segera laporkan…'_

Gemeresak suara radio di mobilnya sedikit mengganggunya. Aomine mencoba mengganti frekuensinya, berharap masih mendapat sinyal siaran di jalanan antah berantah ini. Sekilas yang dia dengar tadi adalah laporan orang hilang. Namun karena tidak jelas suaranya, dia memilih untuk tidak mendengar. Radionya pun dimatikan. Dia mulai jenuh, harapannya saat ini adalah ingin tiba di rumahnya dan beristirahat. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 1.15 dini hari dan dia masih tidak tahu sedang berada di mana saat ini. Hingga kemudian…

BRAK!

"Wah! Sial!" mobilnya menabrak sesuatu sangat keras dan terpental ke belakang. Saking kuat benturannya, dia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga mobilnya keluar dari jalur. Dia membanting stir ke kanan dan menghentikan mobilnya. Mesinnya dimatikan, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kemudi mobil dan dia menunduk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Barusan…itu apa?" gumamnya tidak mengerti. Dia sangat yakin mobilnya menabrak sesuatu…bukan, seseorang sangat keras sampai terpental. Bemper depan dan kaca mobilnya mengalami kerusakan. Dari cermin di atas kepalanya, dia melihat sosok seseorang terkapar di jalanan aspal. Sedikit menunjukkan pergerakan, orang itu tampaknya sekarat. Dia menelan ludah beberapa kali, memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari mobil dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Oh tidak…ini sungguh tidak mungkin!" sontak Aomine membalik tubuh orang yang seperti sedang tersedak itu dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah. Dia merasa mengenal laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah sekarat di tangannya.

"Kagami! Demi Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan?!" ucapnya terdengar panik setelah dia mengenal orang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Kondisi tubuh Kagami Taiga bersimbah darah, tulang kaki dan tangannya patah. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, tidak ada suara yang keluar melainkan erangan tertahan dari tenggorokannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jalanan seperti ini, Bodoh?! Bukankah kau berjanji akan tetap berada di rumah dan menungguku pulang, hah?!" Aomine semakin panik. Kedua mata merah Kagami setengah tertutup. Dia belum akan mati, namun jika terjadi kesalahan sedikit saja dia pasti mati.

"A…Aa…Ao…uhuk! Uuurgh…!" mulut Kagami yang bersimbah darah itu mencoba memanggil nama Aomine. Dia kembali tersedak gumpalan darah di mulutnya sehingga dia tidak bisa berbicara.

"Sudah diam! Tidak usah bicara lagi!" dengan susah payah, Aomine lalu membawa tubuh Kagami ke dalam mobil. Dia melepas jasnya dan dipakai untuk menutupi tubuh Kagami. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu akan berguna atau tidak. Melihat Kagami demikian sekarat, mendadak kepalanya terasa penuh dan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia kembali duduk di kursi pengemudi dan memeriksa ponselnya. 2 bar sinyal di sudut kanan atas layarnya sedikit menyemangatinya. Dia menelpon nomer hotline polisi demi bisa mendapat pertolongan.

"Kepolisian Negeri Jepang, selamat malam…" jawab seorang wanita lewat telepon.

"Hai! Err…selamat malam. Tolong aku, baru saja aku menabrak seseorang," kata Aomine panik.

"OK, bisa beritahu posisimu ada di mana?"

"Aku…aku…err…" Aomine melihat ke luar jendela, mencoba menebak posisinya saat ini. "Aku tidak tahu…ini di jalanan sangat panjang…"

"Jalanan sangat panjang? Bisa kau jelaskan ada apa saja di sekitarmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Semuanya kosong! Aku sungguh tidak tahu sedang berada di mana!"

"Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu. Sekarang dengarkan aku, OK? Bagaimana kondisi korban?"

"Dia…dia…" Aomine sontak menoleh ke kursi belakang dan mendapati Kagami masih terlihat seperti orang yang tersedak. Darah segar keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. "Dia tidak bisa bernafas, dia buruk sekali. Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Apa kau mengenal dia?"

"Ya, dia...dia kekasihku! Dia orang yang sangat kusayang! Lakukan sesuatu! Kirimkan bantuan ke sini! Aku tidak ingin dia mati!"

"Sebutkan namamu."

"Aomine…Daiki…"

"Sebutkan nama kekasihmu."

"Kagami..."

"Baiklah, Aomine-san. Apakah Kagami-san sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil?"

"Ya, aku sudah membawanya ke dalam mobil."

"Kau yakin tidak ada petunjuk apa pun mengenai kota terdekat? Lampu-lampu kota apa pun di depanmu?"

"Tidak ada! Err…ada sebenarnya, tapi jauh sekali!"

"Pergilah ke sana sekarang juga. Jangan tutup teleponnya, aku akan membantumu!"

Aomine mengambil sepasang earpiece di laci mobilnya dan dipasang ke ponselnya. Dia tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil sambil menelpon. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di saku kemejanya. Sebelum dia menjalankan mobilnya, dia menoleh kepada Kagami dan berkata, "Bertahanlah, Kagami. Aku akan menolongmu! Jangan mati!"

Karena jalanan sangat kosong, Aomine berani menginjak pedal gasnya sampai pada kecepatan di atas 120 km/jam. Lampu-lampu kota yang tadi terlihat sangat jauh darinya sekarang mulai terlihat dekat. Tak lama kemudian, dia mulai masuk ke kota.

"Apa kau sudah masuk ke kota?" tanya operator wanita di telepon.

"Ya, aku sudah masuk ke kota," jawab Aomine, masih terdengar panik.

"Sekarang cari rumah sakit."

"OK…OK…rumah sakit…"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.45 dan kota yang dimasuki Aomine ini sangat sepi. Bahkan bisa dibilang kosong karena tidak ada aktifitas apa pun di sana. Kedua mata biru Aomine memperhatikan setiap penanda jalan yang dilewatinya. Dia tidak menemukan satu pun papan simbol rumah sakit di setiap jalan yang dilewatinya. Klinik kecil atau dokter pun tidak ditemukannya. Kepanikan mulai melanda dirinya, ditambah suara tenggorokan Kagami yang tersedak itu mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Sudah ketemu rumah sakitnya?" tanya operator wanita itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kota sialan ini kosong dan tidak punya rumah sakit!" tukas Aomine kesal. "Bagaimana aku akan menolong Kagami?!"

"Tenangkan dirimu dan coba cari sekali lagi. Aku yakin pasti ada petunjuk keberadaan rumah sakit atau klinik kecil di sana."

"Aku sudah mencarinya tapi…oh! Itu dia! Aku melihat simbol rumah sakit!"

"Baiklah, segera pergi ke rumah sakit itu dan kita lakukan pertolongan pertama."

Begitu menemukan simbol rumah sakit di sebuah jalan, Aomine langsung menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan tibalah dia di sebuah rumah sakit kecil. Sama seperti pemandangan di kota, rumah sakit ini tampak kosong. Tidak peduli dengan suasana sekitarnya, Aomine mengeluarkan Kagami dari mobil dan membawanya masuk lewat pintu koridor ICU.

"Hey, siapa pun tolong kami!" teriaknya ketika sudah masuk ke rumah sakit. Sambil membawa tubuh Kagami yang bersimbah darah, dia menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dan memanggil siapa pun yang mau membantunya.

"Tolong kami! Ada korban kecelakaan sangat parah di sini, siapa pun tolong kami sekarang juga!" sekali lagi Aomine berteriak. Namun anehnya, tidak ada satu pun petugas rumah sakit yang menyahutnya. Rumah sakit itu kosong, lampu-lampunya redup dan berkedip. Masih membawa tubuh Kagami, Aomine memasuki satu per satu ruangan yang ada di koridor itu. "Siapa pun, tolong kami!"

Dokter pun, bahkan perawat pun tidak ada di sana. Suara yang terdengar Aomine hanyalah gema dari suaranya sendiri. "Hey, aku rasa rumah sakit ini terbengkalai!" kata Aomine pada operator wanita lewat telepon. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku harus menolong Kagami!"

"Kau yakin tidak ada orang di sana, Aomine-san? Coba periksa ruang operasinya!" balas operator wanita itu.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada orang di sini! Rumah sakit macam apa ini?!"

"OK, baiklah. Ke ruang operasi sekarang. Letakkan tubuh Kagami-san di meja operasi."

Tangan Aomine sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuh Kagami yang semakin lemah. Bahkan pegangannya tidak lagi kuat di bagian kaki, sehingga…

KRAK!

"Oh tidak, Kagami! Tidak!" karena pegangannya terglincir, tulang tempurung lutut Kagami terlepas dari engselnya. Kakinya sekarang membentuk sudut 90 derajat ke depan dan Aomine mau tidak mau harus memegang pergelangannya dengan kuat sampai tiba di meja operasi.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku perbaiki semuanya setelah ini," kata Aomine panik. Tubuh Kagami yang berlumuran darah sudah berada di atas meja operasi. Aomine menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Kagami masih terlihat seperti orang tersedak, dari mulut dan hidungnya keluar darah segar. Tangannya terjulur menggapai-gapai.

"OK, sekarang apa?" tanya Aomine.

Sesaat tidak ada jawaban dari operator wanita di telepon, namun yang terjadi berikutnya adalah suaranya berganti menjadi pria dewasa, "Aomine-san, bisa dengar aku?"

"Kau siapa? Mana operator wanita tadi?"

"Dia ada di sini denganku. Tapi dia hanya seorang operator, dia tidak mengerti penanganan medis. Aku seorang petugas medis dari kepolisian akan mencoba membantumu."

"Mengapa kau tidak datang saja ke sini dan membantuku, Sialan?!" bentak Aomine sambil menggebrak meja operasi.

"Masalahnya aku tidak tahu di mana posisimu sekarang. Tapi paling tidak aku bisa membantumu melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong kekasihmu, OK?"

"Ya sudah, katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Bagaimanan kondisinya sekarang?"

"Dia terlihat sangat buruk! Dia kesulitan bernafas!"

"Coba cari di lemari peralatan operasi, selang kecil sepanjang kurang lebih 40 cm. Rasanya ada gumpalan darah yang menyekik tenggorokannya. Kita harus keluarkan gumpalan darah itu sekarang!"

"Selang kecil…selang kecil…" Aomine langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan pria tadi. Dia membongkar lemari penyimpanan alat operasi dan menemukan sebuah kotak putih berisi selang yang dimaksud tadi. Secepatnya dia kembali ke meja operasi dan mengeluarkan selangnya. "OK, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan selang ini?"

"Kau harus membuka celah tenggorokannya dengan jari tanganmu," jelas pria itu.

"Apa? Memasukkan jariku ke sana?"

"Lakukan saja dulu! Masukkan jarimu ke tenggorokannya. Jangan lepas, apa pun yang terjadi!"

Aomine menelan ludah. Dilihatnya wajah Kagami yang sudah sekarat. Dia bisa saja mati kapan saja terhitung dari detik sekarang. Tetapi keinginan Aomine begitu kuat untuk menolongnya. Perlahan dia membuka mulut Kagami dan memasukkan 2 jarinya ke sana. Kagami terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah, tapi Aomine tidak boleh melepaskan jarinya. Dia mendorong masuk terus sampai menemukan mulut tenggorokannya. "Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Masukkan selangnya, sedalam mungkin sampai darahnya keluar melalui selang. Bukan melalui mulut!"

Namun belum sempat Aomine melakukan apa pun, tiba-tiba mulut Kagami mengatup kuat dan menggigit jari Aomine. "Aargh! Lepaskan, Kagami! Sakit!" teriak Aomine.

"Jangan lepaskan jarimu, Aomine-san!" seru pria di teleponnya.

"Tapi dia menggigitku! Sial!"

"Tahan sedikit. Buka mulutnya dengan paksa supaya kau bisa memasukkan selangnya ke sana."

Aomine melakukan segala cara yang dia bisa untuk menolong Kagami. Satu tangannya yang masih memegang selang kemudian dipakai untuk membuka paksa rahang bawah Kagami. Perlahan mulutnya terbuka dan selang mulai dimasukkan ke sana. Darah segar kembali keluar dari mulutnya, bahkan kali ini bertambah banyak. Intruksinya tadi mengatakan darah harus keluar melalui selang, bukan mulut.

"Tidak bisa…tidak bisa…darahnya tidak mau berhenti dari mulutnya…" gumam Aomine panik.

"Masih tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari selang? Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada saluran pernafasannya? Coba buka dadanya, kita lihat apa yang menyumbat di saluran pernafasannya," perintah pria itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membuka dadanya? Membedahnya dengan pisau, begitu katamu?"

"Tapi dari saluran atas tidak bisa ditangani, berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di bagian dalam. Kau harus membedah dadanya sekarang juga. Kita keluarkan gumpalan darah itu dari saluran pernafasannya!"

"Aku tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin!"

"Aomine-san, kau bilang Kagami-san adalah orang yang sangat kau sayang, benar? Kalau kau sangat menyayanginya, kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkannya kan? Atau kau akan membiarkan dia mati begitu saja?"

"Tapi apakah harus seperti ini? Memasukkan jariku ke tenggorokkannya saja sudah akan membunuhnya, apalagi harus membedah dadanya! Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab jika dia mati karena salah tindakan, hah?"

"Yang penting kita harus berusaha dulu, Aomine-san. Jangan menyerah! Bedah dadanya sekarang! Ambil pisau bedah di samping meja operasi. Bedahlah batas tulang leher ke batas garis diafragmanya."

"Kau yakin ini yang terbaik? Kau yakin dia bisa hidup kembali?"

"Lakukan saja, Aomine-san. Aku mohon…" pria itu mulai mendesaknya dan Aomine tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia menarik lepas jari tangannya dari mulut Aomine. Ada bekas gigitan di sekelilingnya dan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia mengambil pisau bedah dan bersiap membelah dada Kagami.

"Kagami…Sayang, aku akan menolongmu. Bertahanlah…" linangan air mata Aomine sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya. Kedua tangan Kagami terjulur ingin menggapainya, rasa sakit itu sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahannya. Darah segar masih mengalir keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Pisau di tangan Aomine mulai diarahkan ke batas tulang leher Kagami. Dipenuhi keraguan, akhirnya laki-laki berkulit gelap itu memberanikan diri menekan pisaunya sampai menembus kulit Kagami. Torehan kecil pisau itu mulai melukainya dan mengeluarkan darah. "Maafkan aku…maafkan aku, Kagami…uuurgh…" gumam Aomine ketika dia menarik pisaunya dan membedah dada Kagami sampai ke garis diafragmanya. Karena saluran pernafasan Kagami belum terlihat, Aomine harus membedahnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Aaack! Aaaarrgh! Aa…Ao…uhuk!" reaksi yang ditimbulkan kemudian adalah Kagami memuntahkan darah cukup banyak dari mulutnya. Dia kembali terlihat seperti orang yang tersedak, tetapi kondisinya lebih mengerikan lagi. Tubuhnya terguncang hebat, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap ke atas.

"Kagami! Kagami, bertahanlah!" Aomine membuang pisau bedahnya dan mengguncang bahu Kagami beberapa kali. Dia tersedak semakin dalam, darah yang dimuntahkan semakin banyak. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti bergerak, berhenti bersuara, berhenti terbatuk.

Semuanya berhenti…

Seakan menyuruh detak jantung Aomine ikut berhenti juga…

"Kagami? Kagami? Hey, Kagami?! Kau dengar aku?! Sayang, jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon kembalilah! Kembali padaku, Kagami!" teriak Aomine masih berusaha membangunkan Kagami.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aomine-san!" seru pria di telepon itu.

Dengan menahan segala perasaan yang bergejolak dalam hatinya, Aomine menjawab, "Dia…mati…Kagami…"

"Hah? Benarkah? Kau yakin sudah melakukan apa yang kusuruh, Aomine-san?"

Isak tangis itu tidak lagi terbendung. Aomine menghapus air matanya yang sudah berlumuran darah Kagami. Dia berkata, "Sudah…semuanya…uuurgh…"

"Oh tidak, sayang sekali. Padahal instruksinya sudah benar semuanya. Ah, sayang sekali ya? Hahaha…hahaha!"

Pria itu tertawa keras, disusul tawa operator wanita di belakangnya. Tawa mereka memekakkan telinga Aomine. Terdengar puas seperti baru mendapatkan memenangkan pertandingan sangat sulit. Puas sekali seakan mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah tugas yang sangat menantang. Aomine tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang itu tertawa. Mengapa mereka tertawa di atas kesulitan yang baru saja dialaminya? Mengapa mereka terdengar senang dengan apa yang terjadi barusan?

"Hentikan…" gumam Aomine, namun suara lirihnya tidak ditanggapi oleh orang-orang itu. Sontak yang dilakukannya adalah berlari keluar dari ruang operasi dan mencari pintu keluar. Dia menyusuri koridor panjang dan tiba di sebuah pintu kaca. Namun ketika dia mendorongnya, pintu itu tidak terbuka. "Sial, biarkan aku keluar!" serunya sambil menghantam pintu dengan berat tubuhnya. Berkali-kali, sampai gagang pintunya terlepas. Aomine mengambil gagang berbentuk pipa panjang dari besi itu lalu digunakan untuk memukul kaca pintu.

"Ugh! Sialan! Aku mau keluar! Biarkan aku keluar dari tempat menyebalkan ini!" Aomine terus memukul kaca itu dengan gagang pintu. Jangankan pecah, retak sedikit pun tidak. Padahal dia sudah memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dilanda keputusasaan, Aomine berteriak kencang dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai.

"Huaaaaa~!" laki-laki berambut biru itu membungkuk dan memukul-mukul lantai koridor yang dingin. Perasaannya yang sudah ditahan sejak tadi kini diluapkan semuanya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Mimpi? Tidak juga, karena semua terlihat nyata. Pemandangan mengerikan itu seakan tidak mau keluar dari ingatannya. Dia masih terbayang bagaimana parahnya kondisi Kagami saat kecelakaan. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah, ditambah lagi dia melakukan hal bodoh untuk menyelamatkannya dengan membedah dadanya.

"Bodoh, itu tindakan super bodoh! Untuk apa kau lakukan itu, Bodoh?! Kau bodoh, Aomine Daiki! Kau bunuh Kagami dengan tanganmu sendiri!" gerutunya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri. Setelah meluapkan semua perasaannya, Aomine berangsur tenang. Nafasnya sudah kembali bisa diatur. Dia berdiri dan menyeka keringatnya. Dia berjalan sempoyongan ke ruang operasi. Kondisinya saat ini sama kacaunya dengan Kagami di meja operasi. Tubuh laki-laki berambut merah itu terbujur kaku, kedua matanya masih terbuka melihat ke atas. Mulutnya menganga dengan selang yang masih tertanam di tenggorokkannya. Aomine menghampirinya, meraih tangannya dan menciumnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kagami. Maafkan aku…" gumamnya lirih. Dia berlutut dan memeluk tubuh Kagami. Dia tidak peduli lagi lumuran darah yang memenuhi tubuhnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sayang. Aku sudah berusaha, demi Tuhan aku sudah melakukan apa pun yang aku bisa. Uuurgh…!" Orang yang sangat dicintainya kini telah terbujur kaku di atas sebuah meja operasi. Semuanya terjadi karena sebuah kecelakaan. Bukan karena sebuah perbuatan yang disengaja. Ini murni kecelakaan.

Ya, murni sebuah kecelakaan…

"Aomine-san? Aomine-san? Apa kau masih berada di sana?" suara pada teleponnya berganti dengan suara operator wanita. "Aomine-san?"

"Ya…ya…aku masih di sini…" jawab Aomine lirih.

"Kami menyesal, Aomine-san. Kami juga sudah berusaha sebisa kami untuk menolong Kagami-san, kekasihmu yang sangat kau sayangi."

"Kalian jahat…sungguh jahat…kalian…uuurgh…"

"Kami pun melakukan apa yang kami bisa, Aomine-san. Tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah bahwa semua ini bukan salahmu. Benar-benar bukan salahmu."

"Ya, memang bukan salahku. Tapi salah kalian! Kalianlah yang menyebabkan Kagami mati!"

"Aomine-san, sekarang sebaiknya kau keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Pulang dan beristirahatlah di rumah."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pulang dan meninggalkan Kagami di sini, hah?! Kalian tidak punya otak!"

"Pulanglah, Aomine-san. Tidurlah dengan tenang di rumahmu sekarang."

"Percuma saja, aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Aku sudah mencoba mendobrak pintu tapi tidak bisa dibuka."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa membuka pintunya. Sekarang keluarlah dari rumah sakit dan pulanglah ke rumah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa katamu?"

"Ya, Aomine-san. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pulanglah…"

Kepala Aomine pusing mendengar pembicaraan terakhir dengan operator wanita itu. Dia mencoba berdiri dan melihat tubuh Kagami di atas meja operasi. Masih sama seperti tadi, bahkan kelihatannya lebih buruk karena daging dan darahnya sudah mulai membusuk. Berusaha mengubur segala macam perasaannya, dia menutup kedua mata Kagami dan memanjat doa. Dia menarik selembar besar kain putih untuk kemudian dipakai menutup tubuh Kagami dari kepala sampai kakinya.

"Kagami, aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku…" Aomine akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari ruang operasi. Menyusuri koridor, dia tidak percaya kini pintunya sudah bisa dibuka. Dia benar-benar keluar dari gedung rumah sakit itu. Dia berjalan ke mobilnya, sejenak dia diam dan tidak melakukan apa pun di dalamnya.

"Hey, aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku sudahi dulu teleponnya," kata Aomine pada operator wanita itu lewat telepon.

"Hati-hati di jalan dan selamat malam, Aomine-san…" dan pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir.

Aomine menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya keluar dari area rumah sakit. Dia terkejut mengetahui jalanan yang dia lewati sekarang adalah jalan yang sangat dikenalnya. Seperti baru saja keluar dari gedung kantornya. Kemudian dia tiba di tengah kota yang saat ini terlihat beberapa orang melintas di trotoar. Suasananya berbeda sekali dengan yang baru dia alami. Dia melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 02.20 dini hari. Tidak ingin larut dalam pemikirannya, dia berbelok di sebuah jalan yang mengarah pada rumahnya.

Tiba di rumahnya, dia memarkir mobil di dalam garasi dan bergegas masuk ke rumah. Seperti biasa, dia akan mengucap salam, "Tadaima…" lalu duduk di sofa dan melepas lelah.

"Oh, okaeri. Sudah selesai lemburannya, Aomine?" jawaban ini sontak membuat Aomine berdiri dari sofanya dan melempar pandangan ke tangga rumahnya. Kedua mata birunya terbuka sedikit melebar mengetahui sosok di ujung tangga itu adalah Kagami Taiga, mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek. Tidak ada luka, tidak ada darah, dia sepenuhnya hidup. Dia berpijak di tanah, menandakan dia bukan hantu atau semacamnya.

"Kagami…" gumam Aomine sambil berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Kagami.

"Ada apa, Aomine? Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Oh, kau lapar? Aku hangatkan dulu makan malamnya untuk-"

"Kagami!" belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Aomine keburu memeluknya dengan erat. Dalam dekapan tangannya, Aomine dapat mendengar detak jantung dan gerak naik turun dada Kagami mengikuti nafasnya. "Kau hidup…kau hidup, Kagami."

"Hey, bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja aku hidup! Kau pikir sedang melihat apa, hah?" tanya Kagami tidak mengerti. Kedua tangannya membalas peluk tubuh Aomine.

"Kau sungguh hidup, aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku senang sekali, Kagami!"

"Aomine…apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Aku senang bisa pulang dan melihatmu hidup, Kagami."

Ketika Aomine melepas pelukannya, pemandangan di depan matanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan dan tidak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidupnya. Sosok Kagami yang barusan dipeluknya kini bersimbah darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Dimensi di rumahnya berubah menjadi gelap gulita, hanya menyisakan Kagami di depan matanya.

"Aomine…" suara Kagami terdengar berat dan menyeramkan. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Tunggu dulu, Kagami! Biar aku jelaskan!" kata Aomine ketakutan.

"Aomine…mengapa kau meninggalkan aku? Mengapa kau membunuhku? Lihatlah aku, Aomine…" Kagami berjalan mendekati Aomine, kedua tangannya yang bersimbah darah terjulur ke depan ingin meraih laki-laki berambut biru di depannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja! Aku sungguh tidak akan niatan menabrakmu saat itu, Kagami!"

"Sakit, Aomine…tolong aku…"

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Sakit…dingin…Aomine…mengapa kau meninggalkan aku?"

"Hentikan, Kagami! Huaaaaa~!"

-000-

…mine…

…-san…

"Aomine-san!"

GASP!

Aomine terlonjak mengetahui seseorang membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Dia bangun dan mendapati dirinya berkeringat. Kedua tangannya gemetar, dia nyaris tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa lemburannya sudah selesai? Jika sudah, pulanglah. Aku perlu memastikan gedung ini kosong sebelum aku kunci," kata seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam petugas keamanan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Aomine masih dilanda kepanikan.

"Jam 23.58 dan aku melihatmu tertidur pulas di meja kerjamu, Aomine-san."

"Oh, maaf. Aku akan pulang setelah ini."

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja, Aomine-san? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Aomine menyeka keringat di wajahnya dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Kau boleh mengamankan gedung ini sekarang."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Aomine-san. Selamat malam."

Masih dibayang-bayangi pemandangan mengerikan yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpinya, Aomine merapikan berkas dan laptopnya di meja kerja. Dia lalu pergi ke area parkiran mobil di basement. Ketika dia masuk ke mobil, dia menyalakan ponselnya dan menelpon Kagami. Sambil menunggu jawaban, dia merasa ragu dan ingin menutupnya saja. Agak lama juga dijawab, sampai…

Beep…

"Hey, Aomine. Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kagami lewat telepon.

Aomine sempat menahan nafas menunggu jawaban teleponnya. Dia lalu berkata, "Ya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Aku tunggu di rumah. Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan mengemudikan mobil terlalu kencang. Ini sudah hampir lewat tengah malam."

"Kagami, aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Hah? Sudah tutup saja dulu teleponnya. Nanti pulsanya habis!"

"Pokoknya jangan tutup! Aku ingin tetap mendengar suaramu sampai pulang ke rumah!"

"Ya sudah, aku tidak menutup teleponnya. Sudah cepat pulang sini!"

Supaya memudahkannya berkomunikasi, Aomine memasang earpiece dan meletakkan ponselnya di saku kemejanya. Mobilnya dinyalakan, dan dia menjalankannya pulang ke rumah. Sambil tetap fokus mengemudikan mobilnya, dia berbicara dengan Kagami lewat telepon, "Kau sedang apa, Kagami?"

"Hanya menonton TV," jawab Kagami. "Tapi aku mengantuk sekali, Aomine. Aku sudah akan tidur tadi."

"Kenapa tidak tidur saja? Kau tidak usah menungguku pulang."

"Nanti tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untukmu, Bodoh."

"Aku bawa kunci cadangan kok!"

"Tapi aku ingin menyambutmu pulang ke rumah."

"Tidurlah di ruang tengah kalau kau ingin tetap menungguku pulang sambil tidur."

"Tidak enak tidur di sofa. Enak tidur di kasur."

"Banyak sekali alasanmu, hah? Sudah makan belum?"

"Sudah habis 2 piring yakisoba. Maaf ya jatahmu kumakan juga karena aku lapar sekali hari ini."

"Keh! Kau ini memang hobi sekali makan. Masak lagi untukku, akan kumakan saat pulang nanti."

"Hey, Aomine. Aku baru ingat sesuatu. Aku lupa di mana aku meletakkan jam tangan pemberianmu."

"Hah? Bagaimana kau lupa? Itu barang mahal, Kagami!"

"Maka itu, aku minta tolong kau mencarinya. Seingatku, aku memakainya terakhir kali saat kita pergi ke luar kota dengan mobilmu. Aku melepasnya di kursi belakang. Mungkin aku lupa mengambilnya lagi. Bisa kau cek?"

Tanpa menjawab, Aomine memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya dan mengarahkan satu tangannya ke kursi belakang. Ketika dia meraba kursinya, dia terkejut bukan main mengetahui tangannya tiba-tiba dicengkeram seseorang yang duduk di kursi belakangnya. Dia menengadah dan mendapati sosok Kagami yang sudah bersimbah darah tengah memegang tangannya dengan erat. Pergelangan tangannya terdapat jam tangan pemberian Aomine yang tadi dicari oleh Kagami.

"Kau menemukan jam tangannya, Aomine?"

-the end-

* * *

A/N : first horror fanfic. please give me your comment/review. no FLAME! thank you


End file.
